Gilles le Moreaux
Gilles le Moreaux był bretońskim rycerzem Próby, który zasłynął z pokonania wampirzycy, podszywającej się pod Panią Jeziora i żerującej na bezbronnych Bretończykach. Historia Gilles pochodził z rodu Moreaux, którego chlubą był fakt, że wywodziła się z niego imponująca liczba rycerzy Graala. W każdym pokoleniu kilku mężczyzn wyruszało na poszukiwania Graala i często go zdobywało. Podróż młodego Gillesa rozpoczęła się, gdy jego brat Leon, znany obecnie jako Leon Śmiały lub Leon Uczciwy, powrócił ze swojej wyprawy z ogromną głową trolla i błogosławieństwem Pani. Gilles wyruszył do Masywu Orków wraz ze swoim starszym opiekunem Claudem, człowiekiem, który służył jego rodzinie prze wiele lat i wielokrotnie był świadkiem zdobycia Graala. Młody rycerz dotarł na miejsce na początku zimy i natychmiast rozpoczął polowanie na wroga godnego uwagi Pani. W końcu udało mu się zabić wyjątkowo potężnego orka, lecz zamiast wziąść jego głowę na trofeum, zrzucił ją w przepaść, co bardzo zmieszało Clauda. Wkrótce Gilles rozbił obóz, by naostrzyć miecz i zebrać myśli. W nocy obudziły go szaleńcze okrzyki Clauda. Jakaś niewyraźna postać wynurzyła się z pobliskich krzaków i ruszyła w stronę obozu. Gdy starzec desperacko próbował znaleźć broń, stanął obok niego Gilles. Był niesamowicie cichy; ledwo było słychać jego oddech. Zniknął młodzieniec, którego Claude znał od chwili jego narodzin. Zniknęło jego zmęczenie i tęsknota za domem. Zniknęło człowieczeństwo. Teraz był jedynie wojownikiem, odzianą w stal maszyną do zabijania. Odpiął swoją pelerynę i bezgłośnie ruszył do przodu. Pomimo pancerza, który krępował jego ruchy, Gilles wyskoczył naprzód z gracją i niezachwianym opanowaniem. Rozległ się dźwięk stali przecinającej powietrze, gdy jego miecz ruszył w stronę przybysza. Rycerz bez wysiłku uniósł broń w górę, a światło księżyca oświetlało jej krawędzie. Przez chwilę, jedną krótką chwilę, wydawało się, że ostrze przetnie nieznajomego na pół. Tak się jednak nie stało, gdyż nie był to ani potwór, ani bandyta, lecz jedynie zdesperowany mężczyzna. Chłop opowiedział Gillesowi o wiosce Celliers, która była terroryzowana przez tajemniczego wroga. Gilles i jego towarzysz udali się do tamtejszej gospody, by porozmawiać ze starszym wioski o całej sprawie. Gdy czekali na jego przybycie, wieśniacy z podziwem obserwowali rycerza, a ten przemawiał do nich z szacunkiem, pytając o zdrowie, zbiory, dzieci i pierwsze oznaki nadchodzącej zimy. Nawet kiedy starszy padł przed nim na kolana, Gilles rozkazał mu wstać, gdyż nie był aroganckim głupcem i nie żądał od niego poddaństwa. Przywódca wioski opowiedział Gillesowi o ludziach, którzy znikali w środku nocy. Po wielu pytaniach rycerz Próby doszedł do jedynego słusznego wniosku - za wszystkim stał wampir. Tej nocy Gilles czuwał we wioskowej krypcie, mając nadzieję, że wreszcie natrafi na potwora, który przetestuje jego oddanie i pozwoli zakończyć poszukiwania. Gdy nadszedł ranek, Gilles został zaszokowany przerażającym widokiem. W centrum wioski tłum wieśniaków stał wokół groteskowego trupa - jego ciało było potwornie okaleczone i wyjedzone w kilku miejscach. Ślady ugryzień, które pokrywały ciało, bezsprzecznie należały do człowieka. Ponadto mężczyzna, który zaprowadził Gillesa i Clauda do wioski, zniknął, sprowadzając na siebie podejrzenia wojowników. Rycerz wywnioskował, że musiał on być kultystą Chaosu lub zwykłym szaleńcem. Mimo jego nadziei, w sprawę nie był wplątany wampir. Gilles wyruszył do lasu, aby upolować nikczemnego kanibala, lecz szanse na znalezienie tego człowieka były niewielkie. Samotny i nieuzbrojony byłby łatwym celem dla okolicznych bestii. Misja rycerza zakończyła się, choć niezbyt satysfakcjonująco. Wiara Kiedy Gilles powrócił z nieudanego polowania, zastał wioskę w chaosie. Chłop, którego próbował odnaleźć, leżał teraz na drodze martwy i okaleczony. Nie on był sprawcą ataku. Gilles zebrał panikujących wieśniaków i zostawił ich pod opieką Clauda. Sam udał się do Świętego Jeziora, które mijał kilka dni wcześniej, licząc, że modlitwa pozwoli mu oczyścić umysł przed nadchodzącym starciem. Claude potajemnie podążył za swoim panem do lasu i obserwował jego modlitwę. Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach Gilles nie zauważył poruszenia na jeziorze ani postaci, która się nad nim pojawiła. To musiała być Pani Jeziora. Jej skóra była bledsza i cenniejsza niż perła z Arabii. Kaskada włosów opadała na jej ramiona, okalając twarz, która wydawała się jednocześnie i młoda, i stara, pełna mądrości oraz łaski. Jej zielone oczy lśniły uspokajającym blaskiem. Rycerz klęczał pogrążony w modlitwie, a jego usta bezgłośnie się poruszały, gdy bogini zbliżała się do niego. Nosiła suknię delikatną niczym pajęczyna, a jej blask rozświetlał mroczny las. Była niemal obok Gillesa, gdy ten wreszcie ją spostrzegł. Wstał jak poparzony. Pani uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego zdziwienie, i patrząc na niego wzrokiem pełnym miłości i współczucia. Rycerz ponownie padł na kolana. „ - Moja pani - wyszeptał, gdy bogini zbliżyła się do niego, układając ręce jak do błogosławieństwa. Gilles pochylił głowę w ukłonie, obserwując Panią wychodzącą na brzeg. Wtedy ujrzał, że jej suknia jest mokra i pobrudzona podwodnymi roślinami. - Moja pani - powtórzył, gdy ta położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i dotknęła czoła zimnymi ustami. Znowu się uśmiechnęła, odsłaniając zęby białe i mocne niczym kości. Pochwyliła się jeszcze bardziej, aby ucałować go w szyję. - Moja pani - powiedział po raz trzeci, a jego głos zapłonął wściekłością. Odskoczył nagle do tyłu. Rozległ się dźwięk stali trącej o skórę, gdy wyciągnął swoje ostrze z pochwy. Miecz pozostał matowy, mimo światła otaczającego boginię. Gilles szybkim ruchem wbił broń w bladą szyję kobiety. To było zabójcze uderzenie. Struga krwi trysnęła w powietrze, a mięśnie szyi zostały przecięte, tak że głowa ledwo trzymała się ramion.” Kobieta skuliła się, padając na brudną i zabłoconą leśną polanę. Jej ciało leżało bezwładnie, choć jeszcze przed chwilą żyło, oddychało... było boginią. Teraz jednak było jedynie zwykłym ciałem. Złym ciałem. Jedwabiste włosy kobiety zwiędły i rozpadły się, odpadając od zniekształconej czaszki. Skóra wokół klatki piersiowej zmieniła się w pył, ukazując wykrzywiony przez mroczną magię szkielet. Gilles stał nieruchomo nad ciałem, podczas gdy jego starszy towarzysz drżał ze strachu. Niezwykle blade ciało zaczęło ciemnieć i wykrzywiać się, aż przybrało naprawdę obrzydliwy wygląd. Najgorsza była jednak twarz. Jej nieruchome rysy przyprawiały dreszczy, kojarząc się ze wszystkim, tylko nie dobrem. Jedynie oczy nie przeszły żadnej zmiany, lecz ich zieleń kojarzyła się już tylko ze zgnilizną i zepsuciem. Następnego ranka Gilles powrócił do Zamku Moreaux z trofeum, którego tak nieustępliwie szukał. Czaszka nie była może tak wielka, jak ta orkowa, ale jej zdobycie było prawdziwą próbą wiary. Źródła Hammer and Bolter: Faith Kategoria:Bohaterowie Bretonii